Échange temporel
by FicklePencil
Summary: Un jour, Renet maîtrisera le sceptre du Temps. Dans l'intervalle, Leonardo doit s'adapter, et sa famille avec lui. Univers 2012, situé après la fin de la saison 4.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Leonardo s'inclina une ultime fois devant l'autel dédié à la mémoire de son père. Les mois avaient passé depuis la mort de Splinter, mais il manquait toujours autant à ses fils.

Leonardo soupira et se releva dans un geste souple. Il était bien trop jeune pour être sensei, bien trop jeune pour avoir la responsabilité complète de leur clan.

Shredder ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

S'arrachant à ses pensées moroses, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du dojo pour rejoindre ses frères. En leur compagnie, il avait rarement le temps de ressasser le passé.

En arrivant dans le salon, il prit soin de baisser la tête pour éviter l'impact avec son frère Michelangelo, lancé à pleine vitesse sur son skateboard. Puis il fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer Renet, l'apprentie maîtresse du temps dont Michelangelo était devenu très proche - ce dont il était difficile de se douter à voir la vitesse à laquelle il essayait de lui échapper.

« Mikey ! Reviens, notre conversation n'est pas terminée, s'écria Renet, les mains serrées autour de son sceptre du Temps comme si elle avait l'intention de s'en servir comme massue.

\- Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! »

Michelangelo n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention de s'arrêter, et Leonardo grimaça lorsqu'il entendit les meubles gémir sur le passage de son frère. Le salon allait encore être dans un état lamentable.

Confortablement installé dans le canapé, Raphael observait la course-poursuite avec attention, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Leonardo le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? »

Raphael hocha la tête, les yeux rieurs. « Mikey lui a dit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille aussi vieille qu'elle, et que c'était fantastique.

\- Aussi belle, tu veux dire ?

\- Non, non, aussi vieille. Il a probablement raison, mais Renet l'a mal pris. Ou en tout cas, elle fait très bien semblant. »

Passant en courant devant le canapé, Renet leur fit un rapide clin d'œil. Leonardo secoua la tête.

« Je vois. »

Un bruit d'explosion détourna momentanément son attention. Il provenait du laboratoire de Donatello. Leonardo se serait précipité dans la pièce s'il n'avait pas entendu les exclamations dépitées de son génie de frère. Tout était donc normal, pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Il croisa calmement les mains en entendant les bruits de mobilier déplacé et de portes de placards en provenance de la cuisine. Michelangelo aimait beaucoup trop cette pièce du repaire pour lui infliger des dégâts irréparables.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Michelangelo ressortit de la cuisine, Renet sur ses talons. Leur nouveau passage près du canapé coïncida avec une deuxième explosion, bien plus forte que la première. Leonardo fronça les sourcils. Cette fois, il allait vérifier ce que Donatello trafiquait. S'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, il sauta gracieusement par-dessus, prenant soin d'éviter Michelangelo et Renet…

Un rayon aveuglant le figea dans l'espace, et il poussa un cri étranglé.

La chute qui s'ensuivit fut bien peu gracieuse pour un maître du ninjitsu.

* * *

« Leo ! » s'écria Raphael en se précipitant vers son frère à terre.

Leonardo poussa un grognement et s'assit, replié sur lui-même. Les yeux fermés, il commença à se frotter le crâne. Raphael poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se retourner vers Renet, une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

Renet lui fit un sourire embarrassé tout en reculant d'un pas prudent.

« J'ai…euh… j'ai été prise par surprise, et j'ai activé le sceptre du Temps. Pas de panique, il n'était pas réglé sur les voyages temporels.

\- Quelle chance, en effet. » Raphael croisa les bras, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Heureusement pour Renet, Donatello choisit ce moment pour sortir de son laboratoire, la tête basse et sa peau usuellement verte d'un beau violet vif. Son apparition détourna momentanément l'attention de Raphael.

« Ne posez pas de questions. » Donatello soupira avant de remarquer son frère à terre. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Renet s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Le sceptre du Temps pratique l'autodéfense, et il est relié aux émotions de son porteur. Je… euh… je ne maîtrise pas encore toute la théorie.

\- Le sceptre du Temps a un mode taser ? Intéressant, murmura Donatello.

\- J'espère que ça ne va pas te donner des idées, » maugréa Raphael.

Donatello ignora sa remarque pour se concentrer sur Renet. L'apprentie maîtresse du temps était en train de présenter ses excuses à Leonardo, lequel l'ignorait complètement. Il était manifestement toujours sonné.

Une des montres futuristes de Renet sonna, et elle grimaça en la consultant.

« Je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard. Et croyez-moi, je ne veux pas être en retard. Lord Simultaneous est un vrai tyran. » Secouant la tête, Renet agita la main. « À la prochaine, Mikey. Et encore désolée pour Leo !

\- Pas de problème, Renet ! C'est quand tu veux ! » Le sourire béat de Michelangelo vacilla à peine quand Raphael lui adressa un regard noir. « Quoi ?

\- Cette fille est un danger public.

\- Parce que toi, tu n'es pas un danger public, peut-être ? » Michelangelo croisa les bras, tout prêt à en découdre.

Leonardo se frottait toujours le crâne. Dans un dernier gémissement, il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue du désastre qu'était devenu le salon.

Et ses frères se figèrent à sa vue.

« Euh, les gars, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Maître Splinter va hurler s'il voit ça. » Leonardo désigna de la main les lieux dévastés, prenant soin d'inclure Donatello et sa flamboyante couleur prune dans son geste.

Raphael ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Michelangelo porta les mains à la sienne. Donatello leva l'index d'un air interrogatif, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris les paroles de son frère.

« Maitre Splinter ? » répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Leonardo pencha la tête.

« Eh bien, un rat géant, un maître ninja, notre sensei. Ça ne te dit rien ? »

Son ton était clairement sarcastique. Raphael laissa échapper un couinement étranglé, fort peu digne du puissant guerrier qu'il était. Donatello hocha la tête, évaluant la situation. Son frère n'aurait pas dû avoir cette voix - la voix qu'il avait avant que sa gorge ne subisse des dégâts irréparables à cause de Shredder. Il n'aurait pas dû non plus avoir cette apparence juvénile, sans les marques que les batailles de ces dernières années avaient laissées sur sa peau et sa carapace.

Certes, Renet avait dit que le sceptre du Temps n'était pas réglé pour les voyages temporels. Mais Renet n'était pas toujours la personne la plus responsable qui fut.

« Les gars ? » Leonardo se demandait manifestement ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de mal. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Michelangelo prit une profonde inspiration avant d'adresser un sourire tremblant à son frère. Raphael, toujours sous le choc, ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Donatello s'avança et posa une main violette sur l'épaule de son frère, une main que Leonardo repoussa discrètement.

« Tout va bien, Leo, dit-il d'un ton qui était tout sauf rassurant. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ? »

Son frère sourit. « Quinze ans, évidemment. Comme vous trois. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Donnie, tu es tombé sur la tête ? En plus du tonneau de peinture, je veux dire. »

Michelangelo fut le premier à briser le silence qui s'ensuivit.

« Eh bien, c'est presque ça, dit-il d'un ton encourageant. On n'est pas à quatre années près, si ? »

Les poings de Raphael se serrèrent convulsivement, montrant à quel point il appréciait peu cette tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Rappelle Renet, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Maintenant. »


	2. Confusion

**Confusion**

* * *

Alors que Michelangelo se précipitait vers sa chambre pour contacter Renet via l'orbe de communication qu'elle lui avait donné, le regard de Leo alla de Raphael à Donatello dans une tentative manifeste de comprendre la situation.

« Renet ? Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est… une vieille connaissance, Donatello murmura d'un ton bien peu enthousiasme. On t'expliquera plus tard. »

Michelangelo revenait déjà, la mine piteuse.

« Elle ne répond pas.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné, grommela Raphael.

\- Elle est occupée, protesta Michelangelo. Elle travaille, elle ! Pas comme certains !

\- Un travail de haute qualité, à n'en pas douter ! rugit Raphael. 'Pas réglé sur les voyages temporels', tu parles ! »

Leo se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de ses frères sur lui.

« Voyages temporels ? »

\- Bravo, Raph. » Donatello soupira. À cet instant précis, il ne voulait rien d'autre que prendre une bonne douche, mais cela n'allait probablement pas être pour tout de suite.

Leo croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton bien plus ferme que les fois précédentes.

Raphael s'enferma dans un silence boudeur, tandis que Donatello réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse à apporter. Leo tourna son attention vers Michelangelo, lequel se mordit la lèvre en battant des paupières dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à répondre. Leo étrécit les yeux et Michelangelo gémit.

« Alors, euh… Vois-tu… »

Il s'interrompit et lança un regard désespéré vers ses frères. Leo secoua la tête. Si personne n'était décidé à lui apporter des réponses, il était temps de s'en remettre à une autorité supérieure.

« Je vais voir Splinter.

\- Non ! » s'exclamèrent ses frères d'une seule voix. Une voix particulièrement paniquée.

Leo parut l'interpréter comme la crainte - légitime - que leur père allait trouver à redire à l'état du salon. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que Splinter n'était plus.

« Dans ce cas, dites-moi ce qui se passe, exigea-t-il.

\- Donnie, c'est toi l'expert ès explications. » Raphael agita les bras en direction de l'expert en question. « À toi l'honneur. »

Donatello lança un regard noir à son frère. Il ouvrait la bouche pour commencer à parler, son cerveau lui proposant à toute vitesse des explications plausibles - il fallait dire la vérité à Leo, mais pas toute la vérité, hors de question qu'il apprenne la mort de Splinter - quand une petite tortue violette entra en trottinant dans la pièce. En crachant du feu.

Leo sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

\- Ne parle pas de Chompy comme ça, menaça Raphael tout en ramassant ladite petite tortue pour la déposer délicatement sur son épaule.

\- C'est Spike 2. » Michelangelo hocha la tête d'un air pénétré. « Et c'est un alien, aussi. Sa mère est une tortue géante qui vole, et qui pourrait détruire la Terre d'un battement de pattes. Elle a bien failli le faire, d'ailleurs. »

Leo prit une profonde inspiration tout en se massant les tempes.

« Spike 2. Et où est l'original ? »

\- Euh... » Michelangelo lui offrit un sourire penaud. « Raph l'a muté. En une monstrueuse tortue de combat. »

Leo hocha la tête.

« Si tu veux, Mikey. Si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ! s'insurgea son frère. Raph, dis-lui que c'est vrai ! »

Raphael le fusilla du regard. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on lui rappelle ce désastreux épisode de sa vie. Donatello, ayant profité de ce court intermède pour décider de la meilleure explication possible étant donné les circonstances - 30% de chances seulement que Leo fasse une crise cardiaque - se jeta à l'eau.

« Écoute, Leo, commença-t-il. Je sais que ce qui se passe ici doit te paraître étrange, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout va parfaitement bien. C'est juste que tu es dans… dans… » À son insu, la voix de Donatello se faisait plus aiguë. « Dans le futur. »

« Dans le futur. » Leo avait l'air pour le moins dubitatif.

« Voilà, c'est ça. Dans le futur », Michelangelo et Raphael renchérirent.

« Et, ajouta Donatello, anticipant les problèmes, Splinter n'est pas là. Il a emmené April avec lui pour son entraînement de kunoichi. »

Il nota mentalement qu'il allait lui falloir téléphoner à April pour la prévenir de ne pas passer les voir tant que ce Leo ne serait pas reparti d'où il venait.

« Dans ce cas, où se trouve mon moi-du-futur ? » demanda Leo, les bras toujours croisés mais la voix légèrement moins dubitative. Il observait Chompy, la tortue-alien, frotter sa minuscule tête contre la joue de Raphael.

Ses trois frères se regardèrent.

« En voilà une excellente question », murmura Donatello.

* * *

_Quatre ans plus tôt_

Leonardo se frotta la tête pour dissiper le violent mal de crâne qui l'avait saisi et se releva pour considérer son environnement.

Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit. Ou plus précisément, au bon moment.

Il se trouvait dans le salon du repaire. Un épisode des _Héros de l'espace_, son dessin animé préféré, passait à la télévision. Raph, Donnie et Mikey étaient tous les trois assis sur le canapé et le fixaient avec de grands yeux. Il avait dû être en train de regarder son émission avec eux - ou plutôt, son moi-du-passé avait dû le faire.

_Formidable,_ pensa-t-il. _Il ne manquait plus que ça._

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Bonjour, » commença-t-il avec hésitation.

« Euh, Leo ? demanda Mikey. Ça ne va pas ? Ta voix est toute bizarre. »

Sa voix. Évidemment. Cela lui donnait un indice sur l'étendue du saut temporel qu'il avait effectué : il avait atterri avant l'épisode désastreux où Shredder l'avait vaincu, l'envoyant dans un coma qui avait duré plusieurs mois.

« Hum, oui. À ce sujet… »

Leonardo s'interrompit, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer la situation à ses frères.

« Leo, c'est quoi ces cicatrices ? » Raph s'exclama soudainement.

« Ah, tu les vois aussi ? » Donnie hocha la tête. « Je pensais que j'avais une hallucination. »

À voir sa tête, il devait se demander comment des marques pareilles avaient pu apparaître sur le corps de son frère en quelques secondes seulement.

Leo jura intérieurement. Encore quelque chose qu'il allait avoir du mal à expliquer.

« Écoutez, je…

\- Leonardo ? »

Leonardo se figea en entendant la voix qui venait de parler. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue remontait déjà à plusieurs mois, et elle provenait d'un pur esprit.

Le cœur battant, il se retourna. La figure de haute taille qui se tenait face à lui n'était pas un être désincarné, mais bien un rat géant en chair et en os.

Leonardo fit appel à tout son entraînement de ninja pour garder une contenance, mais il ne put empêcher complètement sa voix de trembler.

« Sensei. »

* * *

_Note de l'autrice : Dans le présent, nous avons donc Leo, Raphael, Michelangelo et Donatello._

_Et dans le passé, nous avons Leonardo, Raph, Mikey et Donnie. __Et Splinter._

_Bien bien bien. Je me demande comment tout ce petit monde va s'en sortir…_


	3. Diversion

**Diversion**

* * *

_Passé_

Leonardo restait figé face à son père. Évidemment, puisqu'il était dans le passé, Splinter était encore vivant.

Il respira doucement pour faire face à la tempête d'émotions qui se levait en lui. Son père était vivant… Il pouvait l'avertir, il pouvait le sauver… Il pouvait lui dire de rester éloigné de Shredder, de ne pas quitter le repère, de… de…

Leonardo ferma les yeux. Et puis quoi d'autre ? Devait-il également avertir ses frères de tout ce qui allait leur arriver ? Et s'il changeait le futur pour le pire ? Au moins, lui et ses frères étaient toujours vivants. Les Kraang n'avaient pas muté la Terre… Shredder n'était plus une menace… Cela s'était souvent joué à un cheveu près, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de modifier les événements…

Il ne devait pas jouer à ce jeu dangereux.

« Leonardo ? » répéta Splinter.

Leonardo rouvrit les yeux. Son père le regardait toujours avec surprise, mais également une pointe d'inquiétude - il devait réaliser que quelque chose n'était pas normal, que son fils ne ressemblait pas exactement à la tortue qu'il était censé être…

Sans qu'il réalise vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire, Leonardo se retrouva dans les bras de son père, à serrer sa taille de toutes ses forces.

« Mon fils, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Splinter en lui rendant son étreinte par réflexe. Il passa les doigts sur ses cicatrices, les yeux étrécis.

Leonardo savait que son père allait exiger des explications, et il n'allait pas pouvoir lui mentir. Mais Splinter comprendrait sûrement qu'il ne devait pas lui poser trop de questions. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était lui dire qu'il venait du futur - peut-être même que Splinter était déjà parvenu à cette conclusion tout seul.

« Maître Splinter, répondit Leonardo, se détachant de son père à regret. Puis-je vous parler en privé ? »

Splinter hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

Leonardo le suivit à l'intérieur du dojo et s'agenouilla face à lui, dans une posture qu'il avait prise des milliers de fois.

Avant.

« Je t'écoute », lui dit Splinter d'un ton encourageant.

Leonardo prit une profonde inspiration.

« Eh bien, je… je… je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais… »

Le dojo avait l'odeur chaude et rassurante de son père.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire… »

La lumière jouait sur les feuilles de l'arbre qui se trouvait au centre, et envoyait des ombres danser sur le visage du grand rat, lui donnant cette expression de sérénité qui apaisait toujours Leonardo...

Il se força à continuer.

« Je viens du futur, souffla-t-il. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus… Je ne veux pas interférer avec le passé, je… »

Il se tut. Il allait s'en remettre à la sagesse de son père. Si Splinter insistait pour savoir, il lui dirait tout… absolument tout…

Splinter resta silencieux pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité.

« Tes frères vont-ils bien ? C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir », murmura finalement son père.

Leonardo hocha lentement la tête, notant le choix des mots.

Splinter ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Et Leonardo… Je veux dire, le Leonardo que tu as été… Penses-tu qu'il soit à ta place ? Avec tes frères ?

\- Je le suppose. Si c'est le cas, Raph, Donnie et Mikey prendront soin de lui. »

Leonardo n'ajouta pas que Leo pouvait tout aussi bien être perdu dans les limbes.

« Si je suis ici, il va bien, dit-il à la place. Mon existence dépend de la sienne, après tout. »

Splinter le considéra avec attention.

« Et que suggères-tu pour que la situation rentre dans l'ordre ? »

« Je… Attendre me paraît être la meilleure ligne de conduite. Je suis sûr que mes frères trouveront une solution. »

_Et surtout Renet_, ajouta-t-il à part lui. _Elle a vraiment intérêt à se dépêcher._

* * *

_Présent_

Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo contemplaient Leo comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de lui, ce qui mettait visiblement la tortue en question extrêmement mal à l'aise. Leo toussota.

« Bien, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger », dit-il d'un ton quelque peu sarcastique.

Raphael et Michelangelo se tournèrent vers Donatello avec un air plein d'espoir, attendant manifestement de lui une solution miracle. Donatello mit les poings sur les hanches.

« Vous savez, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont se construit une machine à remonter dans le temps. Et de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que je trouve le matériel adéquat dans les égouts ! »

Michelangelo se jeta à son cou, apparemment pas effrayé pour un sou par la peinture violette dont son frère était toujours couvert.

« Tu es le meilleur, Donnie, affirma-t-il avec emphase. Tu vas y arriver.

\- On compte sur toi, vraiment », ajouta Raphael avec conviction. Et un air manifestement désespéré.

Donatello soupira. Renet allait l'entendre. « Très bien, je vais essayer. Après ma douche. »

Il s'éloigna à pas lents vers la salle de bains.

« Je… je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, murmura Leo. Je vais aller méditer dans le dojo. Si ça ne dérange personne.

\- Non ! » s'exclamèrent Raphael et Michelangelo en cœur. Dans le dojo se trouvait l'autel dédié à leur père. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Leo le voie.

Leo les dévisagea d'un air surpris.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Aucun… Il n'y a aucun problème », murmura Michelangelo d'une voix trop aiguë. D'un signe de tête à Raphael, il indiqua à son frère qu'il s'en occupait, et il décampa à toute vitesse vers le dojo.

Laissant Raphael s'occuper seul de la diversion qui s'imposait.

« Tu ne veux pas regarder la télé, plutôt ? dit Raphael d'un ton bougon, caressant Chompy pour se donner du courage. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une rediffusion de ta série idiote quelque part.

\- Et le salon, alors ? »

Raphael haussa les épaules. Le salon avait vu pire, et ils auraient tout le temps de le ranger plus tard, lorsque les choses seraient rentrées dans l'ordre. Avec chaque Leonardo à sa juste place.

« Il n'y a rien d'urgent. Comme Donnie te l'a dit, Splinter n'est pas là pour le moment. »

Leo hocha lentement la tête, manifestement méfiant. Raphael se demanda s'il sentait à quel point prononcer ces mots lui coûtait. Combien de temps allaient-ils pouvoir lui cacher la vérité ? Ce Leo-là avait beau être plus jeune et moins expérimenté que son Leonardo, il n'en était pas moins doté d'une intuition redoutable pour tout ce qui concernait sa famille.

Le seul espoir de Raphael - et sa plus grande crainte - était que Leo avait bien trop d'admiration pour Splinter pour envisager qu'il ait pu mourir de la main de Shredder. Il avait eu suffisamment de mal à l'admettre lorsqu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux… Ils avaient tous eu du mal à l'admettre…

Raphael secoua violemment la tête. Il ne voulait pas y repenser.

« Allez, viens, » dit-il à Leo.

Michelangelo les rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard, à bout de souffle.

« Voilà, tu peux aller méditer maintenant », dit-il à Leo.

Leo avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, plongé dans les fabuleuses aventures du capitaine Ryan. Il agita la main dans la direction de son frère sans le regarder.

« Tout à l'heure, Mikey. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ces épisodes ! »

Raphael poussa un grognement dédaigneux. Il n'avait jamais compris la passion ridicule de son frère pour ce héros d'opérette, mais en l'occurrence, elle leur était bien utile.

Il devait admettre qu'il était agréable de voir Leo si souriant et détendu, assis par terre devant la télévision avec ses bras autour des genoux. Son Leonardo à lui se laissait de plus en plus rarement aller ainsi.

Raphael ressentit le besoin impérieux de protéger Leo de la terrible vérité.

Il n'était pas prêt à savoir.


	4. Complication

**Complication**

* * *

_Passé_

« Alors tu viens du futur ? »

Leonardo se mordit la lèvre. Évidemment, ses frères - ou en tout cas leur jeune version - avaient espionné sa conversation avec Splinter. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien dit d'important pour eux.

À la place, il avait bu son père du regard, s'efforçant de graver ses moindres faits et gestes dans sa mémoire, goûtant chaque instant qui lui était offert en sa compagnie.

« Oui », répondit-il. Inutile de nier l'évidence.

« C'est comment, le futur ? demanda Mikey.

\- C'est…euh… »

Leonardo hésita. Sans même parler du fait qu'ils étaient devenus orphelins, comment exprimer en mots tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ?

L'intervention de Raph lui accorda quelques secondes de répit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mikey, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas changé d'un iota et que tu es toujours aussi jeune dans ta tête.

\- Merci, Raph. » Mikey hocha gravement la tête, ignorant l'intonation moqueuse prise par son frère.

« En tout cas, on a dû vivre de beaux combats. »

Raph regardait de façon ostentatoire les marques sur le corps de Leonardo, lequel se sentit embarrassé.

« Oui, on peut le dire, marmonna-t-il.

\- Et, hum… »

Leonardo se retourna vers Donnie, qui parlait pour la première fois et gardait les yeux soigneusement fixés au sol.

« Est-ce qu'April et moi, on… enfin, tu vois… »

Leonardo considéra son frère quelques instants, essayant de résister à la tentation de se frapper le front du plat de la paume. C'était tout ce que Donnie avait à lui demander ? Mais il était vrai qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de la jeune humaine au premier regard.

« Donnie, il vaut mieux que j'en dise le moins possible, tu comprends ? » répondit-il délicatement.

Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'April avait jusque-là résisté à ses charmes, et encore moins qu'il avait un très sérieux rival en la personne de Casey Jones.

D'ailleurs, avaient-ils déjà fait la connaissance de Casey ?

Leonardo examina le salon plus en détail, à la recherche d'un indice pouvant lui permettre de répondre à cette question. _Hey, Raph, est-ce que tu t'es déjà fait suivre jusqu'au repaire par un humain aussi impulsif que toi ? _pensa-t-il. Évidemment, il pouvait difficilement poser cette question à voix haute.

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Une petite tortue verte mâchonnait une feuille de salade sur le canapé du salon, lui permettant d'estimer avec davantage de précision le moment du passé où il avait atterri. _Spike est toujours là. Ils ne connaissent pas encore Casey._

Raph donna un coup de coude à Donnie.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te gâche la surprise, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Il fit un grand sourire à Leonardo. « Mais puisqu'on aborde le sujet, peut-être que tu peux nous dire si toi, tu as arrêté de fondre devant l'ennemi. »

Leonardo le regarda d'un air interdit. Raph secoua la tête.

« Karai, ça ne te dit rien ? Le mois dernier, tu ne pensais qu'à elle. »

Leonardo se sentit rougir. Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'information que Raph venait inconsciemment de lui donner. Il s'était donc retrouvé quelques semaines après leur rencontre avec Karai, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore affronté le chef des Kraang.

« Dire que tu étais persuadé qu'elle était de notre côté, Raph ajouta, presque pour lui-même. Franchement. »

Donnie et Mikey hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur approbation, et Leonardo se sentit vexé.

_Et pourtant, j'avais raison. Karai est notre sœur. _

Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas leur dire.

* * *

_Présent_

Raphael fut brutalement tiré de sa rêverie lorsque Leo débarqua dans sa chambre à grands pas. La jeune tortue avait finalement décidé de s'entraîner dans le dojo, et Raphael en avait profité pour faire une sieste pendant que Donnie trafiquait il ne savait quoi dans son laboratoire, avec l'aide plus ou moins efficace de Mikey.

« Où sont mes katana ? »

Raphael oublia immédiatement son irritation et chercha une réponse à toute vitesse. Les katana dont parlait Leo n'existaient plus. La dernière fois que les armes de son frère avaient été brisées, Leonardo ne les avait pas reforgées. À la place, il avait définitivement fait siens les katana de leur père, ceux avec lesquels il avait mis fin à la menace du Super Shredder.

Raphael ne se voyait pas donner ces katana à cette version de Leo - trop jeune, trop immature. D'une certaine façon, ç'aurait été trahir son frère. Sans même parler des questions gênantes que Leo ne manquerait pas de poser.

Il eut un éclair de génie digne de Donatello.

« Tu… tu les avais avec toi. Enfin, notre Leo les avait avec lui.

\- Oh, fit Leo d'un ton déçu. Eh bien, tant pis. »

Raphael le considéra d'un air pensif.

« Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ensemble ? proposa-t-il. Toi contre moi, combat à mains nues. Le perdant fait la vaisselle. »

Leo sourit.

« C'est d'accord. »

Raphael sauta hors de son hamac, son humeur considérablement améliorée. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le vainqueur, ce qui tombait particulièrement bien puisque c'était son tour de faire la vaisselle.

Et en effet, il mit Leo au tapis à chaque fois. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était plus arrivé, et lui rappela de bons souvenirs.

« Peut-être une prochaine fois, dit-il d'un ton narquois en tendant la main à Leo pour l'aider à se relever. Ce n'était pas si mal, mais tu restes loin du compte. »

Leo accepta sa main tendue d'un air dépité. Raphael sourit de plus belle.

« Tu connais le chemin de la cuisine, je crois. »

Peut-être même qu'il resterait dans l'embrasure de la porte à regarder son frère faire la vaisselle, histoire de savourer sa victoire jusqu'au bout.

Malheureusement pour lui, son plan parfait fut mis à mal par l'irruption d'une tornade en noir et gris sous forme humaine.

« Leo, ça fait des heures que j'essaie de t'appeler », s'exclama ladite tornade, pointant un doigt accusateur vers la tortue au masque bleu. « Ça t'arrive de consulter ton téléphone ? »

« Karai ! »

Leo fit un bond en arrière, cherchant une arme, pendant que Raphael se massait les tempes. Karai n'aurait pas pu choisir un autre jour pour avoir un besoin urgent de leur aide ? Elle était probablement la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir le jeune Leo fréquenter.

Le Leo en question parut se rendre compte que son frère n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ne paraissait pas considérer la kunoichi comme une menace - en tout cas pas comme une menace immédiate.

« Euh, Raph ? fit-il d'un ton hésitant. Karai a trouvé notre repaire ! Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle essaie de nous détruire ? Ou qu'elle en parle à Shredder ? »

Karai écarquilla les yeux.

« En parler à Shredder ? lança-t-elle d'une voix croassante. Tu es tombé sur la tête, Leo ? Comment veux-tu que j'en parle à Shredder, tu l'as t…»

Raphael se jeta sur elle pour lui plaquer la main sur la bouche.

« Karai, je te présente Leo-qui-vient-du-passé, dit-il à toute vitesse. D'un-passé-lointain-et-je-te-conseille-de-la-boucler. »

Karai lui attrapa le bras et le tordit sans pitié pour l'éloigner d'elle avant de considérer Leo d'un œil nouveau.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il fait plus jeune. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les deux poings sur les hanches.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, encore ? »

« Renet », répondit Raphael en grimaçant.

Karai opina du chef comme si l'explication lui suffisait. En face d'elle, Leo n'arrivait toujours pas à en croire ses yeux.

« Raph ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Leo, Karai est notre alliée maintenant. » Raph soupira.

« Alors j'avais raison ! »

Le ton triomphant de Leo exaspéra son frère.

« En partie seulement », maugréa-t-il.

En face d'eux, Karai avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« J'aurais quand même besoin de ton aide, Leo, susurra-t-elle. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi ? »

Leo ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ses joues prenant une teinte rouge des plus intéressantes. Raphael ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Ça ne va pas ? rugit-il à l'intention de Karai. Il est hors de question qu'il quitte le repaire ! »

Il sut immédiatement qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Leo le regardait d'un air à la fois buté et furieux.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acide. Si Karai a besoin de _mon_ aide, le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de la lui accorder. »

_Oh pitié, _pensa Raphael. _Leo le chevalier blanc. Il ne manquait plus que ça._

« Tu n'as même pas tes armes ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Karai, que la situation amusait de toute évidence au plus haut point. Nous passerons à l'armurerie avant, et je te prêterai des katana. Allons-y ! »

Raphael lui lança un regard noir - qu'elle ignora superbement - avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Puisqu'apparemment il n'allait pas pouvoir convaincre Leo de rester, il allait devoir limiter les dégâts.

« Je viens avec vous. Laissez-moi juste le temps de prévenir Mikey et Donnie. »

Il allait également prendre son T-phone, et quelques armes supplémentaires, juste au cas où.

« Ne te sens vraiment pas obligé. » Karai posa une main sur l'épaule de Leo, lequel lui sourit béatement, complètement sous le charme. « Leo et moi, on peut se débrouiller.

\- Pour vous attirer les pires ennuis, aucun doute. » Raphael agita un doigt menaçant dans la direction de Karai. « J'en ai pour une seconde. Ne t'avise pas de partir sans moi. »

Karai lui fit un sourire qui se voulait innocent, et Raphael se dépêcha de vaquer à ses préparatifs.

Vraiment, il n'en avait que pour une poignée de secondes. Karai et Leo n'allaient quand même pas lui fausser compagnie pendant ce cours laps de temps.


	5. Excursion

**Excursion**

* * *

_Présent_

Apparemment si. Raphael se retint de crier sa frustration devant le salon vide.

Il ne savait pas ce que Karai avait en tête, mais il était sûr qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre son frère en danger - pas parce qu'elle lui voulait du mal, mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait un sens de l'humour très particulier.

Et qu'elle considérait les situations dangereuses comme un excellent divertissement.

« Trente secondes ! » râla-t-il à voix haute. « Est-ce que c'était vraiment trop demander ? »

Avec un dernier grognement frustré, il sauta par-dessus le tourniquet qui marquait l'entrée du repaire et s'enfonça dans les égouts.

Il s'aperçut très vite qu'il avait négligé un point crucial. Où était-il censé aller ? Il ne détectait aucune trace de Leo ou Karai. Tous les deux étant capables d'une très grande discrétion, cela n'était guère surprenant - mais cela lui tapait tout de même sur les nerfs.

Il essaya de se souvenir de ce que Karai avait dit. Elle avait besoin de l'aide urgente de Leo… Ah oui, et elle avait parlé d'une armurerie. Où se trouvait le quartier général de Karai ces temps-ci ? Était-elle retournée dans les anciens quartiers des Foot ?

Raphael frissonna à cette pensée. Si elle y emmenait Leo, elle allait avoir du mal à lui cacher le caractère désert des lieux, ou la disparition de Shredder. Ce qui, étant donné les circonstances de ladite disparition, risquait de l'emmener en terrain mouvant. Il tenta de se convaincre que Karai n'était pas stupide à ce point. Cependant, c'était la seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit il décida donc de commencer par là, et se dirigea vers la bouche d'égout la plus proche.

Il fut rapidement sur place, et constata avec soulagement que le bâtiment qui avait abrité Shredder et son armée pendant si longtemps était vide : pas d'armurerie, pas de Karai, pas de Leo.

Retour à la case départ.

Raphael n'avait nullement l'intention d'abandonner sa quête. Il décida de prendre le problème par un autre bout.

_Pourquoi Karai avait-elle besoin d'aide ?_

Peut-être que certains de ses amis dans la communauté des mutants auraient la réponse à cette question.

* * *

Leo suivait Karai, incapable de croire à sa chance. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il avait l'opportunité de partir en mission avec la kunoichi qu'il … aimait bien.

Cela le réconfortait de penser que dans son futur, elle allait se détourner de son père, Shredder, pour les rejoindre. Il avait hâte que cela se produise dans son présent à lui.

En attendant, il en profitait un maximum.

Karai se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire complice, qu'il lui rendit.

« Nous y sommes presque. »

Une minute plus tard, elle s'arrêtait devant une boutique qui ne payait pas de mine, et en poussait la porte. Leo hésita un instant avant de la suivre. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un piège - mais Raphael avait dit qu'elle était leur alliée, et Leo avait confiance en son jugement.

En la matière, il était certainement plus sûr que le sien.

L'arrière-boutique était pleine à craquer d'armes de toutes sortes. Leo en resta bouche bée. Il saisit un katana sur une étagère et l'examina d'un œil appréciateur. C'était du beau travail.

Karai le regardait d'un air satisfait. « Vas-y, sers-toi. »

Leo grimaça et reposa le katana. « Je ne peux pas, protesta-t-il. Je ne suis pas un voleur. »

Karai croisa les bras derrière la tête. « Qui a parlé de vol ? Tout cela m'appartient. »

Leo la considéra, bouche bée. « Sérieusement ?

\- J'ai eu… un héritage, précisa Karai. Un parent éloigné. »

Leo se mordit la lèvre. « Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal. »

Sans plus hésiter, il se saisit du katana qu'il venait de tester ainsi que de son jumeau, et les attacha dans son dos.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire où nous allons, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Karai ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la suivit hors de la boutique, et ils remontèrent sur les toits.

« Je dois aller récupérer un artefact. Shini… » Karai remarqua le regard intrigué de Leo et haussa les épaules. « C'est une amie. Elle aurait dû m'accompagner, mais elle a été obligée de rentrer en urgence au Japon. »

« Récupérer un artefact ? » Leo s'arrêta net et croisa les bras. « D'accord. Là, c'est vraiment du vol. »

Karai secoua la tête. « Cet artefact me revient de droit. Il a été volé aux Foot il y a des décennies, et j'ai récemment retrouvé sa trace. Ce soir, il se trouve à New York pour une conférence exceptionnelle sur les armures japonaises. C'est une occasion unique. » Elle pointa du doigt un gratte-ciel, quelques pâtés de maison plus loin.

Leo essaya de savoir si elle disait la vérité, mais son expression était impénétrable.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le récupérer ? Pour défier Shredder ? Karai, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Que va-t-il se passer s'il s'en aperçoit ? »

Il ne comprit pas le regard mi-amusé, mi-triste qu'elle lui renvoya.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Si tu ne veux vraiment pas m'accompagner, tu peux faire le guet. »

Son ton était si déçu que Leo se sentit tout honteux. Néanmoins, il avait quelques réserves quant à cette mission, et un bon paquet de questions. Karai y coupa court en levant la main.

« Peut-être que Raphael avait raison. Je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener avec moi, tu es trop jeune. Ton moi futur aurait compris, lui. Tout ce qu'on a pu faire ensemble… » Elle regarda Leo du coin de l'œil, guettant manifestement sa réaction.

Laquelle ne se fit pas attendre. Leo n'avait pas la moindre idée des aventures qu'il avait vécues - allait vivre ? La situation commençait à lui donner mal à la tête - avec Karai, mais il n'allait certainement pas la laisser le planter là. Son honneur était en jeu. Il serait toujours temps de l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi plus tard, une fois qu'il serait sûr qu'elle ne courait aucun danger.

Peut-être aurait-il été plus méfiant s'il avait su que les aventures en question impliquaient l'explosion d'usines chimiques et autres feux de joie à base de billets, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il hocha la tête d'un air déterminé.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

_Passé_

Au centre du dojo, quatre tortues se tenaient debout face à un rat géant. Trois d'entre elles jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil à la quatrième, qui faisait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Maître Splinter avait décidé de ne pas modifier le déroulement de la journée, et ses fils allaient donc s'entraîner sous son égide. Leonardo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir particulièrement tendu. Il voulait tellement que son père soit fier de lui, fier du guerrier qu'il était devenu, que c'en était presque douloureux. Et en même temps, démontrer ses talents en combat rapproché allait revenir à mettre ses frères au tapis en un rien de temps - autant dire que l'entraînement n'aurait aucun intérêt pour eux, sans parler de leur amour-propre qu'il risquait de blesser.

Surtout celui de Raph, d'ailleurs.

Splinter donna le signal du début de l'échauffement - une série de postures à enchaîner au rythme de leur choix - et Leonardo ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le rythme lent qu'il avait choisi et qui l'avait toujours apaisé. Il était agréable de sentir le regard attentif de son père posé sur lui - cela lui avait manqué.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que Raph le regardait avec une expression moqueuse.

« Toujours aussi lent, à ce que je vois. »

Leonardo plissa les yeux en essayant d'empêcher ses bonnes résolutions de fondre comme neige au soleil. Justement, Splinter annonçait la partie suivante de l'entraînement.

« Vous combattrez avec vos armes, en un-contre-un. » Splinter les considéra l'un après l'autre. « Donatello et Michelangelo d'abord, puis Leonardo et Raphael.

\- Hai, Sensei. »

Les quatre tortues se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils entreposaient leurs armes, et Leonardo eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ses anciens katana suspendus à leur place. Il les prit en main et les dégaina avec douceur, faisant jouer les lames autour de lui. La sensation était étrange - au plaisir de sentir leur poids familier s'ajoutait la nostalgie de savoir qu'elles appartenaient à une époque révolue de sa vie.

Leonardo essaya de prêter attention au combat entre Mikey et Donnie - qui fut rapidement remporté par le premier, bien que le deuxième ait opposé une résistance tout à fait honorable - mais il était davantage concentré sur le combat à venir. À cette période de sa vie, Raph n'avait encore jamais perdu contre lui. Il allait devoir y aller en douceur s'il ne voulait pas qu'il explose.

Il restait l'option de le laisser gagner, bien sûr, mais cela n'aurait pas été honorable. Et puis, il fallait bien le dire, pas satisfaisant pour lui.

Raph était déjà debout et lui souriait, sûr de sa supériorité. Leonardo se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Raph aurait vraiment pu se méfier davantage - après tout, il ne pouvait pas connaître le niveau futur de son frère - mais apparemment, le fait qu'il puisse perdre était inconcevable pour lui.

Leonardo se leva et s'inclina face à son adversaire, lequel lui rendit son salut.

« Hajime ! » déclara Splinter, et le combat commença.

Raph s'impliquait toujours à 100% dans ses combats, Leonardo devait le reconnaître. Il était tout aussi concentré que lui. Mais Leonardo avait des années d'entraînement et d'expérience en plus, et il devint rapidement évident que le combat était déséquilibré, et ce même si Leonardo n'était pas aussi offensif qu'il aurait pu l'être. Il lut sur le visage incrédule de son frère le moment précis où il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir gagner, et décida de mettre fin au duel avant que Raph ait le temps de passer en mode tank furieux. Il se mit habilement en travers de son chemin pour le faire tomber, tordant les poignets pour incliner ses propres armes et lui faire lâcher les siennes. Puis il s'inclina devant son père en faisant bien attention à garder Raph dans son champ de vision - juste au cas où.

« Yame ! Beau travail, Leonardo. » Splinter hocha la tête. « Comme vous le constatez, ajouta-t-il pour ses autres fils, l'expérience lors d'un combat est irremplaçable. »

Dans le coin du dojo où il avait atterri, Raph commençait à se relever, ses yeux lançant des éclairs - et Leonardo se préparait à éviter sa charge lorsqu'un son strident en provenance du laboratoire retentit. Raph interrompit son mouvement, projeté hors de sa transe vengeresse, et Donnie se précipita hors de la pièce. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, l'orbe de communication des Kraang dans les bras et un immense sourire sur son visage.

« J'ai reçu un signal ! Les Kraang se réunissent autour d'une usine. Il faut absolument qu'on aille voir ça ! »

Leonardo fronça les sourcils. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche de cette mission particulière, mais il ne trouva rien.

Mikey fit tourner ses nunchaku avec un grand sourire.

« L'usine qui est l'usine que Kraang veut doit être protégée par les tortues qui sont les tortues que Kraang veut aussi », dit-il d'une voix mécanique visant à imiter celle des extraterrestres.

Raph ne dit rien et ramassa ses sai avec une expression fermée. Leonardo se prit à penser que cette urgence tombait à pic - autant qu'il passe ses nerfs sur les robots.

Il avait presque pitié pour eux.

« Soyez prudents, mes fils. » Splinter soupira légèrement.

Ses frères - dont Raph - se tournèrent vers lui, et Leonardo réalisa qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le suivre sans se poser davantage de questions, même s'il n'était techniquement pas le Leo dont ils avaient l'habitude. Il s'en sentit étrangement réconforté.

Et d'un autre côté, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien des missions de l'époque - Mikey qui déclenchait toutes les alarmes possibles et imaginables, Raph qui fonçait dans tout ce qui bougeait, Donnie qui se laissait distraire par le moindre gadget extraterrestre qui croisait son chemin… Et lui qui tentait tant bien que mal de les coordonner. Quand il ne se faisait pas avoir par Karai, évidemment.

_Allons, tu y arrivais bien il y a quatre ans, _se morigéna-t-il. _Bien sûr que tu peux encore le faire._


	6. Irruption

**Irruption**

* * *

_Présent_

Leo essayait d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui criait que ce qu'il était en train de faire était une très mauvaise idée, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'il suivait Karai sur les toits, puis dans un bâtiment de plusieurs étages - dans lequel ils s'introduirent par une cheminée - et enfin à l'entrée d'une grande salle pleine de lumières clignotantes d'un dangereux rouge sombre. À l'intérieur, un heaume d'aspect ancien reposait sur un coussin dans une vitrine blindée.

Dans quoi s'était-il engagé, exactement ?

« Karai, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? » chuchota-t-il à sa compagne.

Karai lui adressa un sourire moqueur qui ne le rassura guère.

« Ne me dis pas que quelques alarmes t'inquiètent. N'es-tu pas censé être un ninja ? Mais si tu ne te sens pas capable de les éviter, tu peux encore rester ici… »

Elle pencha la tête, dans l'attente de la réponse de Leo.

La tortue considéra les caméras et les possibles détecteurs de mouvements, essayant de déterminer s'il y avait un chemin d'accès à la grande salle qui ne les trahirait pas immédiatement.

Karai ne perdit pas de temps en de telles considérations et s'élança à l'intérieur de la salle. Leo ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses mouvements souples et rapides. Il prit sa décision et se dépêcha de la suivre. Malgré ses inquiétudes, ils parvinrent tous deux sans encombre jusqu'à la vitrine.

« Et maintenant, admire, chuchota Karai en sortant de sa poche un objet qui ressemblait à un simple couteau et avec lequel elle commença à découper la vitre.

\- Pas mal, admit Leo. D'où ça vient ?

\- Technologie Kraang de première qualité.

\- Les mêmes Kraang qui essaient d'envahir la Terre ?

\- Essayaient, tu veux dire », murmura Karai, toujours concentrée.

Leo prit l'air de celui qui discutait pour la forme.

« Ah bon, plus maintenant ? »

Karai haussa les épaules.

« Non, plus maintenant.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous avons réussi ? »

Le sourire de Leo lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Si Raphael pose la question, je ne t'ai rien dit. » Karai acheva sa tâche et déposa le petit disque de plastique sur le sol. Passant le bras par le large trou qu'elle venait de faire, elle ouvrit la vitrine.

« Et voilà ! » s'exclama-t-elle en tendant la main pour attraper le heaume.

Leo allait répondre lorsqu'un pressentiment le fit dégainer ses armes.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

« Regardez qui voilà », s'exclama une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Dans l'éclairage rougeoyant, il discerna une silhouette qui ressemblait vaguement à un tigre - un tigre mutant. Le pistolet que le tigre pointait sur eux ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

« C'est qui, lui ? » chuchota-t-il.

Karai grimaça.

« Leo, je te présente Tiger Claw.

\- C'est un tigre, dit-il, toujours chuchotant.

\- Je sais.

\- Et il a un pistolet.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas que je veuille me répéter, mais tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu fais ?

\- Évidemment. »

Leo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'en avait pas l'air convaincue.

« Karai, dit Tiger Claw. Je ne suis pas surpris de te trouver ici. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me donner ce heaume…

\- Il me revient de droit, protesta Karai.

\- Le clan des Foot mérite mieux qu'une gamine comme toi. » Tiger Claw agita son pistolet. « Et sa branche japonaise me paie très généreusement pour cet artefact. Ils auraient préféré le heaume de Shredder, bien sûr, mais cela n'est plus d'actualité. »

Leo suivait la conversation, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce Tiger Claw parlait des Foot comme s'ils étaient en guerre civile. Shredder maintenait ses troupes d'un gant de fer.

Le tigre agita nonchalamment la tête vers lui. Leo remarqua que bien qu'il ne paraisse pas le regarder, le pistolet était davantage dirigé vers lui que vers Karai. Il se demanda s'il était censé le connaître.

« Je suis davantage surpris qu'il ait accepté de t'accompagner. Les Hamato seraient-ils intéressés par la mainmise sur le clan des Foot ? »

Leo fronça les sourcils.

« Ce genre de pouvoir n'intéresse pas mon père », protesta-t-il. Il sentit Karai se raidir à côté de lui.

Le tigre rejeta la tête en arrière, manifestement surpris.

« Et en quoi aurait-il son mot à dire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il…»

Leo n'eut jamais la fin de cette phrase, car Karai se jeta en avant, et Tiger Claw commença à tirer.

* * *

Leo n'avait jamais vu des tirs pareils. C'était comme si ce pistolet était chargé de glace et gelait tout ce qu'il touchait. Il faisait de son mieux pour éviter les tirs. Cela lui aurait été plus difficile dans la pénombre dans laquelle ils s'étaient trouvés jusqu'à présent, mais Tiger Claw avait déclenché les alarmes, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient droit à des flashs de lumière vive toutes les deux secondes.

Ils avaient aussi des sirènes dans les oreilles, ce qui était nettement moins appréciable.

Il fit signe à Karai qu'il allait essayer de distraire l'attention du tigre pour qu'elle puisse passer derrière lui et sortir de la pièce avec le heaume. Avec un peu de chance, Tiger Claw la suivrait et lui, Leo, pourrait sortir aussi. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de lancer des shuriken sur toutes les caméras, mais il ne tenait pas à rester ici plus que nécessaire. Les services de sécurité allaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Karai acquiesça discrètement et Leo mit son plan à exécution.

« Eh, Tiger Claw ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? »

Il bluffait - il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir déjà rencontré le tigre - mais son intuition lui disait que le Leo du futur avait eu maille à partir avec lui.

Il se réjouit de constater qu'il avait eu raison pendant une brève seconde, après laquelle il dut redoubler d'efforts pour éviter les tirs du tigre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Karai commençait un demi-cercle pour sortir de la pièce.

« Tu as quelque chose de différent. Ta voix… »

Le ton suspicieux du tigre ne plut pas à Leo. Il lui manquait trop d'informations pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec sa voix, ni à quel point le tigre et lui étaient en mauvais termes.

Tiger Claw s'était suffisamment rapproché de lui pour le voir clairement, et Leo vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans ses yeux.

« Impossible », murmura-t-il. « Tu aurais rajeuni ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça », protesta Leo.

Dans un mouvement d'une admirable rapidité, le tigre rangea son pistolet pour saisir une longue épée. Leo se concentra sur le combat rapproché qui n'allait pas manquer de s'ensuivre…

Et se retrouva cloué à la vitrine par une grosse patte poilue, la pointe d'une épée sur sa gorge et ses katana à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Le tigre eut un sourire mauvais.

« Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas conservé tes réflexes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandé ce que je ferais si tu étais à ma merci…

\- On peut sûrement en discuter », répondit Leo, tâtonnant derrière lui pour voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose d'utile.

\- Hélas, je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter, soupira le tigre. Je ne voudrais pas que Karai s'échappe, tu comprends. »

Karai s'était arrêtée à la porte, ayant apparemment réalisé que Leo avait besoin d'aide. Tiger Claw reprit son pistolet et tira à plusieurs reprises dans sa direction pour la dissuader d'intervenir, retenant toujours Leo prisonnier de son autre main. Il déplaça ladite main vers le cou de la tortue, et Leo essaya de se libérer - mais l'étreinte du tigre était d'acier.

Il commençait à manquer d'air, et sa vision devenait trouble, mais il reconnut parfaitement la silhouette verte et rouge qui se jeta contre Tiger Claw, tous sai dehors.

« Lâche-le ! »

* * *

Raphael venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

Ou, en tout cas, l'une des peurs de sa vie.

Il avait été voir Slash, son ex-tortue de compagnie qu'il nourrissait jadis de salade, et qui faisait à présent deux fois sa taille et quatre fois son poids, pour savoir s'il avait une idée de ce que Karai pouvait bien mijoter. Slash lui avait parlé des rumeurs qu'il avait entendues - que Tiger Claw était de retour en ville - et l'avait guidé jusqu'au dernier endroit où il avait été vu. Son équipe, constituée du génial docteur Rockwell, du puissant Leatherhead et du fantasque Mondo Gecko, les avait accompagnés. Ils étaient proches lorsque les alarmes avaient retenti, et Raphael avait immédiatement su que Leo était concerné.

Ses quatre compagnons étaient restés en arrière pour ralentir les services de sécurité, prompts à arriver sur les lieux, pendant que lui se précipitait dans les étages.

Il était arrivé juste à temps pour voir Tiger Claw tenter d'étrangler son frère.

Son imbécile de frère adoré. Personne ne touchait à sa famille sans en subir les conséquences, personne. Et surtout pas depuis que Splinter…

Raphael bloqua cette pensée et s'assura d'un coup d'œil que Leo allait bien - il toussait en se frottant la gorge, mais il n'avait pas l'air blessé - puis il se concentra à nouveau sur son objectif du moment : réduire le tigre en poussière.

Ledit tigre était fort peu coopératif, mais Raphael était à la fois fou de rage et de soulagement, ce qui le rendait particulièrement dangereux.

« Raphael, ça suffit », fit une voix.

Raphael reconnut Karai. Il remarqua qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer le pistolet de Tiger Claw, et qu'elle le pointait sur lui.

Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin - il était à deux doigts d'arracher au tigre le peu de queue qui lui restait. Sans même parler du fait qu'il tenait Karai pour responsable de la situation et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui adresser la parole.

« Raph », fit une autre voix, plus rauque.

Il voulait bien répondre à cette voix-là.

« Je suis occupé, Leo, grogna-t-il.

\- Raph, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, insista Leo. Les alarmes…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on s'occupe des gardes.

\- Raph ! » insista Leo.

Tiger Claw tenta une attaque particulièrement vicieuse, et réussit presque à se jeter de nouveau sur Leo. Raphael décida qu'il était peut-être temps de laisser le champ libre au canon du pistolet tenu par Karai, et se rejeta en arrière - avec regret.

Karai se servit du pistolet pour emprisonner Tiger Claw dans la glace. Raphael n'avait aucun doute qu'il parviendrait à se libérer, mais pas avant qu'ils aient tous quitté les lieux.

« Merci pour ton aide », lui dit-elle.

Raphael l'ignora complètement, tout comme il ignora ses adieux à Leo et ses menaces à Tiger Claw - une sombre histoire de heaume à ne pas toucher. Il suivit Leo hors de la pièce, et tenta de se retenir de lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il vit qu'il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en arrière.

Dans le hall d'entrée, une scène épique les attendait. Slash et ses acolytes avaient fait une pile avec les corps inconscients des gardes, et Mondo Gecko tentait de s'en servir comme rampe de lancement pour ses figures de skate.

Leo en resta bouche bée.

« Leo, je te présente Spi… Slash et Mondo Gecko. Tu connais déjà Leatherhead et Rockwell, maugréa Raphael.

\- Je… Bonjour, réussit à dire Leo.

\- Leonardo. » Slash inclina la tête. Il n'en dit pas plus - Raphael l'avait prévenu de la situation, et qu'il valait mieux éviter d'en dire trop.

Leo n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la tortue géante et de sa masse d'armes. Il avait l'air sonné.

« Alors Mikey avait raison, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça lui arrive de temps en temps. » Le ton grincheux de Raphael traduisait fort bien l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Slash haussa les sourcils. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

\- Oh, on ne peut mieux, répondit Raphael, croisant les bras. Leo a manqué se faire tuer, comme d'habitude. »

Slash toussota. « Eh bien, nous allons vous laisser. Ce fut un plaisir de donner un coup de main.

\- Merci », murmura Raphael.

Le chemin du retour s'effectua dans un silence pesant. Leo paraissait plongé dans ses pensées, et Raphael n'avait pas l'intention de commencer la conversation.

_J'étais sûr qu'elle allait lui attirer des ennuis, _rageait-il intérieurement. _Mais est-ce qu'on m'écoute ? Oh non ! Ce serait trop facile !_

La voix de Leo interrompit sa diatribe silencieuse.

« Raph, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Karai et ce… Tiger Claw… se battent pour prendre le contrôle des Foot ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Raphael se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que son frère avait entendu, exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait déduit ? La stratégie était son domaine, il avait forcément élaboré des scénarios. « C'est juste une impression, Leo. Karai a toujours eu l'esprit un peu dérangé, tu sais. Elle et Tiger Claw se détestent, elle a sûrement voulu lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- C'était surtout moi qu'il avait l'air de détester, remarqua Leo.

\- Oui, bon, il te déteste peut-être aussi. N'y vois rien de personnel », répondit maladroitement Raphael.

Il espéra que Leo ne chercherait pas à en savoir davantage et fit de son mieux pour soutenir son regard scrutateur.

* * *

Leo se sentait frustré. Ce futur lui était inconnu. Il ne savait plus qui était un ennemi, et il ne connaissait pas la moitié de ses alliés. Il n'avait manifestement pas le niveau pour se battre contre quelqu'un comme Tiger Claw, et pourtant il avait dû le pouvoir. Enfin, l'autre Leo avait dû le pouvoir. Et il ne comprenait pas la situation. Pourquoi Karai et le tigre voulaient-ils absolument ce heaume ? Et le tigre avait parlé du clan des Foot, pas de Shredder. Il avait sous-entendu que Karai voulait en prendre le contrôle… Avait-elle perdu la raison ?

La seule chose dont Leo était absolument certain, c'était que son frère lui cachait quelque chose de très important.

Et il allait découvrir quoi.


	7. Tension

**Tension**

* * *

_Passé_

Leonardo se préparait pour la mission à venir, ses gestes sûrs et précis dénotant une grande habitude. Il passait ses bons vieux katana dans son dos lorsqu'une présence derrière lui le fit se retourner.

Mikey se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce. Il s'approcha de Leonardo pour lui parler d'un ton de conspirateur. « Nous sommes prêts. Raph est grincheux, mais… » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte pour s'assurer que Raph n'écoutait pas. « C'était génial de le voir mordre la poussière comme ça ! Je veux dire, de temps en temps Splinter s'en occupe, mais c'est Splinter, ça ne compte pas. Il est invincible ! »

Mikey fit un clin d'œil à Leonardo, qui s'efforça de le lui rendre sans lui montrer à quel point ces mots ravivaient des blessures toujours vives. Que son frère continue à penser que leur père était invincible. Lui-même y avait cru, dur comme fer, jusqu'à que la réalité se charge de lui prouver à quel point il avait tort…

La réalité, en la personne de Shredder. Qui se trouvait en ce moment même quelque part à New York, préparant son prochain coup tordu…

_Tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu ne dois pas risquer de changer le passé..._

« Leo, ça va ? »

Leonardo s'aperçut que Mikey le regardait d'un air bizarre et lui fit un sourire forcé.

« Bien sûr. Viens, on y va. »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié et entraîna Mikey hors de l'armurerie pour rejoindre Raph et Donnie.

Comme à son habitude, Splinter leur dit au revoir dans l'entrée.

« Soyez prudents, mes fils.

\- Hai, Sensei », répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Leonardo se détourna rapidement et sauta par-dessus les tourniquets, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Cet au-revoir rituel lui avait manqué.

* * *

Leonardo et ses frères parvinrent sans encombre devant l'usine repérée par Donnie. Le quartier industriel qui l'abritait était peu fréquenté la nuit, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires des tortues. Devant l'usine, une douzaine de Kraang alignés en rangs d'oignons paraissaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« Il y en a davantage à l'intérieur », murmura Donnie, regardant l'un de ses nombreux gadgets.

Leonardo hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, soyons particulièrement prudents. Nous allons entrer par…»

Ses frères étaient déjà partis. Leonardo se massa les tempes.

« Évidemment. »

Cela, par contre, ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Avec un soupir, il se glissa à leur suite par une fenêtre entrebâillée et pénétra dans l'usine. Le bâtiment paraissait immense et était plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Leonardo regarda les équipements, se demandant vaguement ce qui était fabriqué ici. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être une usine chimique, c'était déjà ça. Peut-être des moteurs ?

Il retrouva rapidement ses frères, cachés derrière un ensemble de machines, et leur jeta un regard noir qu'ils ignorèrent complètement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ? » demanda Raph, désignant un autre groupe de robots aliens à quelques mètres devant eux.

Ces Kraang-là portaient des costumes. La moitié consultait un écran d'ordinateur pendant que les autres montaient la garde.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir », murmura Donnie.

Il avança de quelques pas, probablement dans l'espoir de jeter un œil à l'écran. Leonardo le rattrapa in extremis et le tira derrière les machines. Un des Kraang se retournait pour surveiller les alentours.

« Nous sommes trop exposés, murmura Leonardo. Passons par le plafond. »

Ses frères acquiescèrent, et bientôt tous les quatre disparurent derrière les poutres métalliques. Donnie se glissa juste au-dessus de l'écran des Kraang pour voir ce que les aliens observaient, et revint rapidement vers ses frères, une expression mi-sombre et mi-excitée sur le visage.

« Ce sont des plans pour exosquelettes, chuchota-t-il. Ils ont l'intention de fabriquer des exosquelettes ! »

Leonardo se mordit la lèvre. Les Kraang avaient déjà des corps de robots, pour quelle raison auraient-ils eu besoin d'exosquelettes ?

« Très intéressant, Donnie, très intéressant. » Mikey hocha la tête d'un air pénétré. « Et, euh… c'est quoi un exosquelette ?

\- Eh bien, tout dépend du contexte, commença Donnie. Certains animaux, comme les tortues, ont un exosquelette qui joue un rôle de protection contre les prédateurs - il est composé d'os et de…»

Raph fit craquer ses doigts.

« …Eeeet dans le cas présent, continua Donnie, abrégeant à regret son discours pour préserver son intégrité physique, un exosquelette est une super-armure mécanique visant à décupler la force physique d'un humain.

\- Mais de quel humain ? murmura Leonardo.

\- Moi ça me plairait bien, intervint Mikey. D'avoir une armure pour décupler ma force physique, je veux dire. Je suis sûr que Raph triche et qu'il a déjà un exosquelette. »

Raph se rengorgea, satisfait que sa force supérieure soit reconnue à sa juste valeur. Leonardo sourit discrètement pendant que Donnie levait un doigt.

« Oui, sa carapace.

\- Un double exosquelette, alors.

\- Dans tous les cas, je suggère qu'on les empêche de s'en servir », s'exclama Raph, prenant ses armes en main.

Leonardo évalua la situation. « J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils attendent. Éloignons-nous et observons-les avant d'intervenir…

\- Bien sûr, bonne idée, approuva Mikey. Éloignons-nous discrètement, avant qu'ils s'aperçoivent que nous sommes là ou que quelqu'un déclenche une alarme, comme celle-là. » Il fit jouer ses nunchucks vers un gros bouton rouge placé près du plafond vers le mur.

Leonardo eut seulement le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que lesdits nunchucks frappent ledit bouton. Une alarme stridente résonna dans l'usine.

« Mikey ! » s'écrièrent Leonardo et Donnie, pendant que Raph souriait de toutes ses dents à l'idée du combat devenu inévitable entre eux et les Kraang.

Mikey leur fit un sourire contrit.

« Oups. »

* * *

Pour la millième fois, Leonardo se demanda comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation.

Une multitude de Kraang venue de nulle part - ou plus probablement d'un portail proche - se déversait dans l'usine, et son anxiété atteignait des niveaux records tandis qu'il gardait un œil sur ses trois frères et sur leurs ennemis, vérifiant qu'aucun Kraang amélioré et trop fort pour eux ne faisait son apparition. Raph avait l'air ravi, c'était toujours ça de pris.

« Donnie, Mikey, essayez de trouver le portail et fermez-le, ordonna Leonardo. Je reste avec Raph.

\- Compris », Mikey s'exclama pendant que Donnie acquiesçait.

Raph secoua la tête tout en transperçant robot après robot. « Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. »

Leonardo leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, quelqu'un n'avait toujours pas digéré sa défaite. « Je n'en doute pas, mais nous serons plus efficaces à deux », répondit-il diplomatiquement.

Et ils étaient, en effet, redoutablement efficaces. Les Kraang ne leur posèrent pas de problème particulier, ils étaient juste vraiment nombreux. Dès que Donnie et Mikey eurent fermé le portail qui leur permettait d'arriver dans l'usine - une tâche qui fut entrecoupée de moult « Mikey, non ! » et « N'appuie pas là ! » mais qui se solda néanmoins par un succès, comme l'escomptait Leonardo qui connaissait le don de Mikey en matière de portails - Leonardo et Raph achevèrent rapidement les robots qui restaient.

« Voyez-vous ça. Et moi qui craignais que la soirée soit ennuyeuse. »

Donnie, Mikey et Raph se raidirent pendant que Leonardo poussait un profond soupir. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides, et les invités des Kraang avaient eu le temps d'arriver.

« Encore elle ? maugréa Raph.

\- Karai », marmonna Donnie d'un ton fort peu chaleureux.

Mikey, pour une fois, ne souriait pas.

Leur demi-sœur-élevée-par-l'assassin-de-sa-propre-mère-et-qui-n'en-savait-encore-rien se tenait dans l'entrée de l'usine avec un groupe de Foot armés jusqu'aux dents. Elle leur sourit, satisfaite de leur réaction. Ce n'était pas un sourire de bienvenue, plutôt le sourire d'un dangereux carnassier. Leonardo prit une posture défensive et fit signe à ses frères de se ranger à ses côtés, ce qu'ils firent sans protester.

« Leo, je t'assure que si tu essaies de négocier avec elle… murmura Raph.

\- Ce n'est pas au programme, répondit Leonardo entre ses dents serrées.

Karai dégaina nonchalamment son arme. « J'étais venue récupérer des plans, mais battre des tortues, ça me va aussi. En attendant d'avoir le rat. »

Leonardo resserra sa prise sur ses armes, se forçant à respirer calmement. Il pouvait voir de plus en plus de ninja du clan des Foot se glisser dans l'usine. Lui et ses frères se tenaient au centre. Ils étaient trop exposés. Et peut-être Karai avait-elle du renfort. Tiger Claw ne serait pas à New York, pas si tôt dans son passé, mais il ne voyait ni Bradford ni Xever, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. À moins que Shredder n'ait confié cette mission à Karai, et à elle seule ?

Dans tous les cas, il y avait trop d'inconnues.

« On s'en va, chuchota-t-il à ses frères. Par les fenêtres. À mon signal…

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Raph s'écria, secouant la tête. Et les plans des exosquelettes ? Tu veux les laisser aux Foot ? »

_Ils n'ont pas d'importance, les Foot ne s'en sont jamais servis, _voulut lui dire Leonardo. _Nous avons eu des Footbots à la place, et crois-moi, ils nous ont donné du fil à retordre._

Karai fit un geste, et Leonardo entendit le son d'arcs qui se tendaient. Notamment près des fenêtres. Il jura intérieurement.

« Eh oui, que veux-tu, susurra la kunoichi. C'est ça de se méfier de ses alliés. Mon père a toujours eu une légère tendance à la parano. Enfin, de toute façon… » Son regard se fit glacial. « Tu ne voudrais pas partir avant l'arrivée de l'invité d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se décala légèrement pour effectuer une révérence en direction de la porte.

Le sang de Leonardo se glaça dans ses veines. Dans l'entrée de l'usine se dessinait une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes.

Celle de Shredder.


	8. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

* * *

_Présent_

Confortablement allongé sur son lit, Leo réfléchissait à la situation. Il était évident que Raphael et les autres lui cachaient de nombreux éléments de ce futur. D'un côté, il pouvait les comprendre - il était, après tout, un intrus ici. De l'autre, cela l'intriguait profondément, et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce qui se passait.

Son père lui manquait. Il aurait voulu discuter avec lui de la situation. Splinter aurait su l'écouter et apaiser ses inquiétudes. Il avait demandé à ses frères quand il revenait, et ils s'étaient entre-regardés avec des airs paniqués avant que Donatello lui réponde « Dans quelques jours. » Leo avait eu l'intuition qu'il lui mentait, mais il s'était tu. S'ils ne voulaient pas lui parler, très bien. Il saurait se débrouiller seul.

Leo se leva silencieusement et sortit de la pièce. Ses frères étaient en train de discuter dans le salon. Depuis son poste d'observation dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, il pouvait sans problème entendre leur conversation.

Raphael avait les bras croisé et lui tournait le dos. À son intonation, Leo devinait qu'il n'était pas de particulièrement bonne humeur.

« Donnie, cette machine à remonter le temps, ça avance ? »

Donnie était en face de lui, et d'après les outils qu'il avait à la main, il devait sortir tout droit de son laboratoire. Leo pouvait voir qu'il était à deux doigts de lancer lesdits outils à la figure de Raphael.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? »

Raphael secoua la tête. « Et Renet qui ne répond toujours pas… »

Assis sur le dossier du canapé, Michelangelo se balançait, les bras autour des genoux. « Laisse-lui un peu plus de temps, Raph. Je lui ai laissé plusieurs messages, elle me rappellera dès qu'elle pourra, j'en suis sûr.

\- Du temps, toujours du temps. » Raphael leva les bras au ciel. « Elle croit qu'on en a, du temps, peut-être ? Cela ne fait pas un jour que Leo est là, et il a déjà réussi à se retrouver dans une situation impossible. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps… »

Leo rougit et décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. À pas de loup et sans se faire voir, il se dirigea vers le dojo.

La pièce était dans le même état que quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était entraîné avec Raphael. Il n'avait pas particulièrement prêté attention au lieu, alors, trop concentré sur son combat avec son frère. Il était temps d'y remédier. Leo examina l'étagère sur laquelle se trouvait la photo préférée de son père, fit l'inventaire des armes de l'armurerie - en notant au passage qu'il y en avait de nouvelles - et souleva même quelques tapis, au cas où. Rien d'anormal.

Il jeta un œil au paravent derrière lequel se trouvait la chambre de Splinter. Jamais il n'aurait osé y pénétrer sans la permission expresse de son père. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il sortit du dojo. Dans le salon, Raphael tapait à un rythme régulier sur son punching-ball pendant que Michelangelo jouait à un jeu vidéo. Donatello avait disparu. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il se rendit à la cuisine pour en fouiller les placards. Il ne trouva rien de spécial, jusqu'au moment où sur une impulsion, il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur - et sauta en arrière dans sa surprise.

« Miaouuuuuu ! »

La chose - un chat ? une glace géante ? qui s'y trouvait le regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Ice Cream Kitty ! » Michelangelo arriva en courant dans la pièce. « Leo, fais attention, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle fonde !

\- C'est… c'est à toi ? » demanda Leo d'une voix faible.

Michelangelo hocha vigoureusement la tête. « C'est mon chat, et je suis sa tortue », répondit-il fièrement tandis que le chat en question exprimait son affection en léchant sa joue, y laissant une trace de glace qu'il s'empressa de lécher. « Ça va, Leo ?

\- Ça… ça va. » Leo secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir d'où elle vient.

\- Je l'ai mutée par accident. Donnie était furieux, mais elle nous a bien aidés ! »

Leo inspira profondément. « Un bébé tortue alien. Un chat-glace. C'est tout ce que je dois savoir, ou il y a un chien mutant dans la poubelle ?

\- Non, c'est tout, Leo. » Michelangelo lui fit un grand sourire.

Leo hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce en se massant les tempes. Il décida de se réfugier dans sa chambre pour se remettre tranquillement de ses émotions.

Il soupira en refermant la porte derrière lui. Retour à la case départ. Où pourrait-il trouver des indices ?

Songeur, il promena son regard sur la pièce. L'évidence le frappa d'un seul coup. Évidemment ! Ses propres affaires pourraient peut-être l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait ici !

À nouveau plein d'enthousiasme, il commença à fouiller. Tiens, il avait continué à lire des livres de stratégie. Et ses précieux comics étaient toujours là…

Un paquet au fond de son armoire attira son attention. Il était de forme allongée et enveloppé d'un tissu noir. Fronçant les sourcils, Leo hésita un instant avant de le sortir et de déplier le tissu.

Il resta figé devant les objets qui s'offraient à sa vue, des objets qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien. Des objets qu'il n'aurait jamais pu laisser dans cet état…

Raphael lui avait menti. Ses katana n'étaient pas avec son moi du futur, ils étaient ici, avec lui.

Brisés.

* * *

_Passé_

Leonardo sentit se conscience se dédoubler tandis qu'il observait le chef du clan des Foot entrer dans la pièce. Une partie de lui était conscient de chaque bruit, de chaque geste - les exclamations étouffées de ses frères, le sourire narquois de Karai, le sifflement des gantelets de Shredder déchirant l'air - tandis qu'une autre revivait son passé… le futur… sur le toit d'une maison à l'écart de la ville, dans les flammes d'un incendie dévastateur…

La nuit où il avait affronté l'ancien frère de son père, et son meurtrier. La nuit où il l'avait tué.

« Je n'en espérais pas tant, susurra l'homme bien vivant qui se tenait devant lui. Il semble que cette nuit soit celle où vous me mènerez à Hamato Yoshi, et où je pourrai accomplir ma vengeance. »

Shredder se jeta en avant dans l'intention manifeste de les vaincre, une bonne fois pour toutes - et Leonardo para son attaque.

Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent - depuis ses frères et Karai jusqu'au dernier des Foot.

« Que… » Shredder le regarda, incrédule.

Leonardo devina plus qu'il ne vit son prochain mouvement, et se déplaça pour le contrer une fois de plus.

« Impossible, murmura son adversaire. Je t'ai déjà vu te battre. Tu n'es pas… Tu n'as pas… »

Avec un rugissement, il se jeta sur Leonardo. Ses attaques étaient féroces et impitoyables. C'était un combattant acharné, un maître du ninjitsu…

Mais Leonardo l'était aussi, et sa détermination n'avait rien à envier à celle de son adversaire. Shredder ne ferait pas de mal à sa famille. Il était prêt à tout pour l'en empêcher, et il l'avait prouvé. Il enchaîna les attaques et les parades, ses katana fendant l'air avec une précision millimétrique sous le regard toujours stupéfait de ses frères.

Leonardo fronça les sourcils. « Bougez-vous ! » leur lança-t-il, brisant le charme.

Raph, Donnie et Mikey commencèrent à se battre contre les Foot autour d'eux, tandis que Karai restait à l'écart pour observer le duel. Les archers tentèrent de les atteindre, mais ils n'osaient pas tirer trop près de leur chef de peur de le blesser, et Mikey s'empressa de les désarmer l'un après l'autre.

Leonardo se concentra à nouveau sur son propre combat. Shredder était frustré et commençait à faire des erreurs. Bientôt, il aurait une ouverture. Bientôt…

Maintenant.

Dans un mouvement fluide, il envoya valser le heaume de Shredder. L'homme était à sa merci.

Un geste de sa part, et il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir qui ne pourrait plus leur faire de mal, un souvenir qui ne pourrait pas causer la mort de Splinter…

Avant qu'il ait pris sa décision, Karai se jeta sur lui. Leonardo la projeta facilement en arrière, mais l'instant était passé et il avait repris ses esprits. La mort de Shredder en ce temps et en ce lieu aurait des répercussions qu'il ne pouvait pas mesurer sur le futur et l'espace-temps même. Ce serait une folie. Serrant les dents, il inversa la position de son arme et se servit du pommeau pour assommer le chef des Foot.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qui es-tu ? » murmura Karai en se relevant.

Leonardo ne répondit pas tandis qu'elle le détaillait du regard. Il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient des marques que les combats passés avaient laissées sur son corps. Il y avait ce morceau de carapace qui lui manquait, et les fines cicatrices sur sa gorge et ses bras…

« Leo ? »

La voix tremblante de Raph le ramena à la réalité. Ses frères avaient réussi à assommer la plupart des Foot. Ceux qui restaient, choqués, ne représentaient pas un danger immédiat.

« On se reverra, Karai », chuchota-t-il à la kunoichi.

Se retournant vers Raph, Donnie et Mikey, il sortit une des bombes fumigènes ninja inventées par Donnie.

« On y va ! »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, lui et ses frères disparaissaient dans la nuit.


	9. Explication

**Explication**

* * *

_Présent_

Leo se tenait prostré, incapable de détacher son regard de ses armes. Il passa le doigt sur le plat des morceaux de lames. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ses katana, dont il prenait un soin extrême, se trouvaient-ils dans cet état ?

Il lui fallait des réponses.

Il ramassa les morceaux d'acier et sortit à grands pas de sa chambre, cette fois sans la moindre discrétion. Raphael et Michelangelo se trouvaient toujours dans le salon. Il se planta devant Raphael et lâcha les lames, qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit fracassant. Donatello, alarmé par le vacarme, sortit en courant de son laboratoire.

« Je les avais avec moi, hein ? » s'exclama Leo avec amertume.

Il vit le visage de Raphael se décomposer. « Non, Leo… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Pas ce que je crois ? » Il croisa les bras, essayant de garder son calme alors qu'il avait plutôt envie de hurler sa frustration. « Tu me crois incapable de reconnaître mes propres armes ? »

À sa tête, il était évident que Raphael avait envie de se trouver n'importe où sauf ici. Il lança un regard désespéré à Michelangelo et Donatello. Michelangelo sauta pour se cacher derrière le plus grand de ses frères, tandis que Donatello se tordait les mains.

« Leo… Je pense que c'est mieux si tu ne cherches pas à en savoir plus… » tenta-t-il.

Leo lui lança un regard incrédule. « Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Donatello toussota. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… c'est que… » Il mit ses mains derrière son dos. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer ? Mentir était décidément plus compliqué que fabriquer de prodigieuses machines. Il lui fallait une idée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait briser des katana ? Il eut une illumination. Des sai, bien sûr ! Lançant un regard d'excuse à Raphael, il poursuivit. « Raph les a brisés. Vous vous êtes battus intensément, et, euh… Tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de les réparer. »

Raphael, bouche bée, fusilla Donatello du regard. Le regard de Leo passa de l'un à l'autre. Il leva un sourcil. « Et tu penses que je vais avaler ça ? »

Donatello haussa les épaules. « Ça valait le coup d'essayer », marmonna-t-il.

Derrière lui, Michelangelo leva le pouce. « Je trouve que c'était une super idée, Donnie ! »

Raphael paraissait toujours vouloir transformer Donatello en passoire. Ce dernier veilla à bien garder le canapé entre lui et son frère.

Leo ignora leur manège, trop occupé à réfléchir. Quel événement ses frères étaient-ils en train d'essayer de lui cacher ? C'était forcément quelque chose de dramatique. Il repensa à ses armes. Il les avait trouvées enveloppées dans un tissu noir. Une couleur appréciée des ninja, certes - mais également une couleur de deuil.

Se pourrait-il que…

La gorge subitement serrée, il exprima à voix haute la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Il m'est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça ? »

* * *

_Passé_

Ni Donnie, ni Raph, ni même Mikey ne firent le moindre commentaire sur le chemin du retour. Donnie avait simplement mentionné qu'il avait réussi à effacer les plans des exosquelettes, et envoyé un virus informatique dans le système des Kraang. Leonardo l'avait félicité, et Donnie avait acquiescé avec un sourire timide.

Depuis, silence radio.

Alors qu'ils sautaient par-dessus les tourniquets de leur refuge, Splinter sortit du dojo. Leonardo prit une profonde inspiration. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer à son père ce qui s'était passé ? Il avait lui-même encore du mal à croire à ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait vaincu Shredder… Une deuxième fois. Le chef des Foot ne leur laisserait plus aucun répit, à présent. Il allait vouloir non seulement la tête de Splinter, mais aussi celle de Leonardo… Et si son moi du passé revenait ? Il n'avait pas encore les compétences pour un tel combat. Il se ferait battre à coup sûr…

Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Tout s'est-il bien passé, mes fils ? »

La question de Splinter sembla rendre la parole à Raph, Donnie et Mikey.

« Ooooh, on peut le dire ! Quel combat ! » Raph s'approcha de Leonardo et lui tapa sur l'épaule. « Pas mal, vraiment pas mal du tout ! » Son ton était certes un peu étranglé, mais également chaleureux, et Leonardo lui adressa un pâle sourire.

« Qui aurait pu prédire une chose pareille ? murmura rêveusement Donnie. Le futur est décidément plein de surprises… »

« Maître Splinter, c'était incroyable ! s'exclama Mikey. D'abord il y a eu tous ces Kraang - et Donnie et moi avons détruit leur portail, et Raph et Leo ont ratatiné ceux qui restaient, et ensuite Karai est arrivée ! Et elle avait des archers, plein d'archers ! » Mikey décrivit un grand arc de cercle du bras pour montrer à quel point les archers étaient nombreux. « Et ensuite Shredder est arrivé, et…

\- Comment? » hurla Splinter.

Son éclat réduisit Mikey au silence pendant une brève seconde.

« Et… et ensuite Leo l'a vaincu… » acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Dans le silence assourdissant qui s'ensuivit, Leonardo fit de son mieux pour soutenir le regard de son père. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les émotions qui s'y mêlaient. Surprise ? Inquiétude ? Incrédulité ?

« Je… C'est arrivé comme ça… » murmura-t-il.

« Oh, mon fils, qu'as-tu fait ? » soupira son père. Il agita la main en direction du dojo. « Venez. Je veux que vous me racontiez tout dans les moindres détails. »

* * *

_Présent_

Michelangelo fut le premier à réagir. « Il t'est arrivé quelque… quoi ? Oh, non, Leo, pas à toi ! » s'exclama-t-il spontanément, avant de porter les mains à sa bouche d'un air horrifié. Raphael et Donatello le fusillèrent du regard.

« Bien sûr que non, il ne t'est rien arrivé, enfin, Leo », Donatello s'empressa de corriger. « À part que tu as disparu quelque part dans les couloirs du Temps, je veux dire. »

Leo le dévisagea avec attention. Cette fois, il avait la certitude que son frère ne lui mentait pas. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était stupide. Ses frères avaient été surpris de le voir, certes, mais pas bouleversés comme ils l'auraient été s'il n'avait plus fait partie de leur vie.

Mais alors quoi ?

Les mots de Michelangelo résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Pas à toi. Pas à toi. Pas à toi._

À qui ?

Qui n'était pas là, et aurait dû l'être ? Qui était soi-disant parti entraîner April, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire ici ?

« Non », chuchota-t-il.

Il regarda ses frères. Raphael se figea devant son expression, et Donatello serra les poings. Et Michelangelo… Leo pouvait lire dans ses yeux une douleur toujours aiguë, une peine qui n'aurait jamais dû s'y trouver, et c'était la seule confirmation qu'il lui fallait.

Le monde de Leo s'écroula.

« Nooooooooon ! »

* * *

_Passé_

Leonardo suivait son père et ses frères en direction du dojo lorsque la douleur le saisit. C'était comme si son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, comme si la moindre de ses cellules criait sa peine…

« Leonardo ? »

La voix de Splinter lui paraissait lointaine tandis qu'il essayait de respirer. Quelque part au fond de lui, il devinait ce qui s'était produit. Le chagrin dévastateur qu'il sentait monter en lui n'avait rien de nouveau. Quelque part… Dans un autre temps, un Leo bien plus jeune que lui avait appris la terrible vérité. Une vérité qu'il n'était pas armé pour affronter. Elle avait bien failli le briser, lui, et il était à l'époque bien plus endurci que son jeune moi…

« Leonardo ! »

Il sentit les bras de Splinter s'enrouler autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir.

« Ça va, réussit-il à articuler. Ça va.

\- Que s'est-il passé, mon fils ? »

Leonardo fut incapable de retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Il sait, chuchota-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son père ou ses frères. Père, je suis tellement désolé… »

Sa voix s'étrangla alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans la robe de Splinter. « Tellement, tellement désolé… »

* * *

_Hors du Temps_

« Le sceptre du Temps a une volonté propre. » Maître Simultaneous regarda pensivement les écrans de la pièce. Huit tortues, un rat et un homme en armure absolument furieux s'y affichaient en haute définition. « Il n'en reste pas moins que tu as fait preuve d'imprudence, une fois de plus. »

Renet essaya de disparaître dans un trou du plancher. Lorsqu'elle avait finalement pris connaissance des multiples messages de Michelangelo, elle s'était précipitée dans la pièce où trônait le sceptre du Temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait disparu. Maître Simultaneous avait dû en avoir besoin. Elle avait été obligée d'attendre son retour et de tout lui expliquer.

Son maître la transperça du regard.

« Va arranger ça. »


	10. Résolution

**Résolution**

* * *

_Présent_

« Leo ! »

Leo était tombé à genoux et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il voulait disparaître de ce futur, un futur qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, jamais.

Il sentit des mains familières se poser sur ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé, Leo, murmura la voix de Raphael. J'ai essayé de… » Il se tut, serrant plus fort les épaules de son frère.

Leo releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Il lui en coûtait de prononcer ces mots. « Pourquoi… pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas sauvé ?

\- Nous n'avons pas pu. » Raphael ferma les yeux. « Tu n'étais même pas à côté, tu… » Il s'aperçut trop tard que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire.

« Je n'étais même pas là ? » Leo essuya rageusement ses yeux. « J'aurais dû ! J'aurais dû, et… »

Une éblouissante lumière blanche l'interrompit. Une seconde plus tard, une Renet particulièrement embarrassée toussota.

« Euh, les gars ? Désolée pour le retard, je, hum… Je viens récupérer Leo. »

Raphael se releva d'un bond et marcha sur elle en montrant le poing.

« C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? » s'exclama-t-il, saisissant cette occasion d'exprimer sa propre frustration.

Michelangelo et Donatello l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour le retenir.

« Désolée, désolée, vraiment désolée, murmura Renet. J'arrange ça tout de suite. »

Elle se dirigea vers Leo et lui posa une main sur les épaules.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas comment », lui lança Raphael d'un ton amer.

Renet se mordit la lèvre. « Il ne se souviendra de rien Je… À tout de suite. »

Alors qu'elle disparaissait avec Leo, Raphael détourna la tête. Peut-être que Leo allait oublier ce qu'il avait découvert - et tant mieux pour lui - mais lui n'oublierait pas de sitôt la douleur qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son frère.

« J'espère vraiment que ça c'est mieux passé pour notre Leo », chuchota Michelangelo.

* * *

_Passé_

« Leonardo ? Mon fils, tu nous inquiètes tous, dit la voix douce de Splinter. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Leonardo se força à s'arracher à son étreinte. Il avait voulu se faire discret en attendant que Renet et ses frères le ramènent dans son futur.

C'était raté.

Mais que pouvait-il expliquer ? Comment réparer la situation ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Raph, Donnie et Mikey, qui se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres comme s'ils ressentaient une partie de sa peine.

L'arrivée de deux nouvelles personnes dans un éclair éblouissant le dispensa de trouver une réponse.

« Bonjour tout le monde », s'exclama Renet d'une voix claironnante.

Leonardo la regarda d'un air incrédule, avant de reporter son attention sur la deuxième personne, une tortue qui lui ressemblait énormément mais qui avait l'air dans un état encore plus piteux qui lui. Il se décala pour laisser ladite tortue prendre sa place dans les bras de Splinter, qui baissa ses oreilles en signe d'émotion. Cela faisait deux fois en moins de cinq minutes qu'il devait consoler le même fils. Il devait vraiment se demander ce qui se passait - à moins qu'il ne l'ait deviné, ce qui était encore pire.

« Bonjour Renet », fit Leonardo d'une voix rauque et pas particulièrement accueillante.

« Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? » demanda Donnie, incrédule.

Renet s'inclina. « Mon nom est Renet. Je suis désolée pour l'interruption, on se reverra plus tard. Bien plus tard. Pour vous. »

Donnie leva les bras au ciel. « C'est tout ? Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe ici ! »

Renet secoua la tête. « Pas le temps. Cette ligne temporelle a déjà été trop modifiée, le sceptre a juste l'énergie qu'il faut pour arranger les choses. » Elle saisit le regard dubitatif de Leonardo et lui sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ici ne se souviendra de rien. » Elle tapota le sceptre du Temps. « J'ai vérifié les réglages. »

Donnie croisa les bras tandis que Raph l'imitait. Mikey, quant à lui, paraissait incapable de détacher son regard d'elle.

Renet soupira. « Encore toutes mes excuses. Leo, on y va ? »

Leonardo prit une profonde inspiration. Il était plus que temps qu'il retourne dans le futur, son présent.

« On y va. »

Splinter serra davantage Leo contre lui tandis qu'il adressait un sourire triste à Leonardo.

« Prends soin de tes frères », chuchota-t-il.

Leonardo s'inclina avant de saisir la main de Renet.

Il serait heureux de revoir Donatello, Michelangelo et Raphael. Ils lui manquaient.

* * *

_Présent_

Raphael fut éminemment soulagé lorsque Leonardo et Renet réapparurent devant eux, à peine quelques secondes après que l'apprentie maîtresse du Temps les ait quittés avec Leo. Leonardo avait l'air particulièrement secoué, et Raphael ne perdit pas de temps pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer à l'étouffer.

Aidé en cela par Donatello et Michelangelo.

Leonardo accepta l'embrassade de ses frères avec reconnaissance, et y mit fin uniquement lorsqu'il commença à manquer d'air. Renet les regardait d'un air attendri, et plus qu'un peu coupable.

« Je suis ravie de vous annoncer que tout est rentré dans l'ordre dans votre passé. Encore désolée pour le dérangement. »

Raphael lui adressa un regard noir, mais Leonardo inclina la tête. « Merci, Renet. je suis soulagé de savoir que mon moi passé ne se souviendra de rien. »

Renet lui fit un sourire embarrassé. « Je vais vous laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec la poussière de la bibliothèque du Temps… » Elle soupira.

Pendant que Michelangelo lui faisait ses adieux, Raphael entraîna Leonardo vers le canapé.

« Allez, viens. Je veux tout savoir », exigea-t-il.

* * *

« Et c'est à ce moment que Renet est arrivée. »

Leonardo acheva son récit et prit une autre gorgée du thé bien chaud que Donatello lui avait préparé.

Michelangelo, qui s'était blotti contre lui sur le canapé, siffla. « Eh bien, on peut dire que là-bas non plus tu n'as pas chômé. »

Leonardo haussa les sourcils. « Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. « À part le fait que mon jeune moi a appris la vérité. »

Michelangelo se serra davantage contre lui.

« Oh, rien de spécial à signaler », fit Raphael d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin. « Tu as juste réussi à me fausser compagnie, à voler une relique avec Karai, et à presque te faire assassiner par Tiger Claw. »

Leonardo se redressa brusquement. « Tiger Claw est en ville ? »

« Apparemment oui, confirma Donatello. J'ai comparé mes informations avec Rockwell. On en parlera tout à l'heure, si tu veux. »

Leonardo hocha la tête. « Dès que vous m'aurez raconté votre part de l'histoire. »

Bien plus tard ce soir-là, Leonardo se tenait assis sous l'arbre du dojo. Michelangelo avait remis en place l'autel de Splinter, et Leonardo y avait allumé des bâtonnets d'encens. Il contemplait ses anciens katana. Ses frères lui avaient raconté ce qui s'était passé avec le jeune Leo.

Il sentit Raphael entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu vas les réparer ? »

Leonardo hésita. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire à l'époque car il avait souhaité une coupure nette avec son passé et le symbole que ces armes représentaient. « Peut-être un jour. »

Raphael hocha la tête. « Je pourrai t'aider, si tu veux », offrit-il presque timidement.

Leonardo lui sourit. « D'accord. »

Raphael lui rendit son sourire. « Comme ça, si Renet nous refait le coup, ils ne pourront pas nous trahir », plaisanta-t-il pour masquer sa mélancolie.

Leonardo secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'on reverra Renet de sitôt. Lord Simultaneous va probablement l'occuper pendant un bout de temps après ce qui s'est passé, et… »

Dans le salon retentit une voix claire. « Bonne nouvelle, les gars ! J'ai terminé ! Ouf, j'ai vraiment cru que ces trois mois ne finiraient jamais ! »

Leonardo et Raphael échangèrent un long regard.

« Je crois que je vais rester méditer dans ce dojo encore un peu, déclara Leo. Disons, le temps de sa visite. »

Raphael lui frappa l'épaule. « Excellente idée. »

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_Passé_

Assis sur son trône, Shredder regardait sa fille agenouillée à ses pieds.

« Père ? Nous accompagnerez-vous ? »

Shredder hésita. Il ne savait pas pourquoi - rien d'anormal ne s'était produit ces derniers temps - mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Il y avait ce sentiment, enfoui au plus profond de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… De la crainte, peut-être ?

Il se secoua. Ridicule. C'était ridicule. Rien ni personne n'impressionnait le chef du clan des Foot. Néanmoins…

« Non, Karai. Je te confie cette mission. »

Il regarda sa fille se relever, s'incliner et quitter la pièce. Il l'avait bien éduquée, elle saurait se débrouiller.

Lui se sentait plus en sécurité au cœur de sa forteresse.

* * *

_Note de l'autrice : Pour l'anecdote, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi Shredder ne s'impliquait pas davantage dans le combat contre les tortues. C'est en partie ce qui a inspiré cette histoire.  
_


End file.
